


Things Are Looking Up

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George just wants to be treated as an equal.
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Things Are Looking Up

George couldn’t have been happier that rehearsal was over. He was trying his best to stay calm, but each time Paul “offered” some “advice” it became harder to avoid snapping his guitar in half. It was all because of those damn eight months—those eight extra months of age that made Paul think it was justified to look down on him.

Scowling, George shot up from his chair and stormed off—

“Woah,” Ringo said, placing a hand on George’s chest to stop George from barreling him into the ground. “Watch where you’re going, Georgie. You don’t wanna smash your guitar—or your brilliant little guitar-playing hands.”

“Fuck, sorry,” George mumbled, hardly registering the compliment. He looked down toward the floor—but instead found himself staring at Ringo’s face. Even with Ringo’s short height, his new mustache made him look so cool and mature—another reminder of how much younger George was than the rest of the group.

“George?”

Blinking his eyes back to attention, George said the first thing he could think of to distract Ringo from the heat that was surely rushing to his face. “Does it bother you? Being short, I mean.”

Ringo smiled. “Nah. Makes it easier to look up to you.”

George cocked his head, then laughed. “Sometimes you make no sense,” George said, beginning to walk away.

But Ringo caught his wrist and held him back. “I do though,” Ringo said, looking deeply into George’s eyes. “Look up to you, that is.”

George’s breath caught in his throat as he met Ringo’s gaze, searching his eyes for any signs of teasing. But he saw nothing but sincerity as Ringo kept smiling up at him, unwavering in his support.

This time, George almost _did_ snap his guitar in half with how quickly he set it down to throw his arms around Ringo. “Thank you,” George whispered, running his fingers through Ringo’s hair as Ringo’s strong hands wrapped around his back. With Ringo, it didn’t matter who was older or younger, shorter or taller. They were just George and Ringo—equals, friends, partners.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I love Paul, I'm just trying to get into George's head here.


End file.
